


timeless

by hurlinkandwit



Series: poetry through time and space [5]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Poetry, Season/Series 12 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurlinkandwit/pseuds/hurlinkandwit
Summary: Inspired by "The Timeless Children" episode.
Series: poetry through time and space [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966933
Kudos: 2





	timeless

**timeless**

Ichor-born lies descended from a

mother unknowingly known.

Capricious history, fake

oasis burned. The

Master revealed the ancestor of timelords was

I.

Nationalized to the point of

Genocide.

Ran away. Running away. Even

if it’s true, can’t avoid the

void bringing death to 

Earth, rising, no time to

ruminate with darkness on its way.

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe/bookmark the "poetry through time and space" series for daily Doctor Who poems.


End file.
